Nothing Else Like It
by tvaddict687
Summary: Missing scene from Transition, this is a scene I wish we could have scene with Sam and Donna.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Here's a missing scene from Transition; it's a scene with Sam/Donna which I wish we could have seen in the actual show. Should be placed between when Donna gives her nice soliloquy to Josh but before they see each other in the hall before his meltdown.

A/N I would like to thank my beta, my absolutely wonderful beta Trinity. I do not know what I would do without you!

Donna is at her desk; Sam comes out of his office still looking overwhelmed with all the stuff Josh dumped in his lap. Donna sees him walk out; she didn't know that he had got there already. She gets up smiling, wanting to say hello. She hesitates a second, seeing him this confused reminds her of when he had told her about running for Horton Wilde. She can't believe how much time has passed.

Then she calls out "Sam"

Sam turns to her and after seeing who called his name, a huge smile appears on his face as he says "Donna!"

They walk towards each other and hug, a big hug between two old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time. During this Donna says "I missed you"

"Me too, it's so good to see a familiar face" Sam whispers, "I don't know any of these people."

Donna just smiles as Sam continues "Come into my office, let's catch up"

"And you can tell me what's going on; Josh didn't tell me you accepted his offer?"

He shakes his head as they are walking into his office "I didn't decide yet"

"Then what are you doing here? And in your own office." She says laughing and sitting down in the chair opposite from him.

"I came here to make my decision and Josh put me right to work"

"Of course he did." Still laughing a little "I am so happy you are here. I know Josh must be to; he has been so stressed out lately.

"Yea I can tell, he doesn't look so good"

"You do though! How's life in California? How's the fiancée?"

Sam can't help but smile as he says "She's good. Supportive. She really is willing to move here if it will make me happy. She is willing to put up with me working these crazy hours if I feel like I'm making a difference."

"Oh Sam! That's great. She gets you."

"Yea, the way you get Josh…" There's a pause, Donna looks a little surprised as Sam continued,"Seriously Donna, what's going on with him?"

With worry in her voice she says "Sam, he's not sleeping, he's running on the sheer desperation to get everything. I don't think he has dealt with loosing Leo. And I can't help him, I just make things worse, more confusing."

"How can that be possible? You were the only one who could ever…" He stumbles not knowing what to say "Remember Roselyn, or that Christmas, only you or Leo could ever get through to him."

"Sam a lot of things have changed…" She pauses before saying "He always listened to you too."

"I really did miss you guys, all of us, you know, working together. If I could wish for one thing it would be for all of us to be together again for just one night. To remember how important we were to each other. Everyone is so spread out, I can't even think about Toby."

Donna looks like she wants to say something

"What?"

She says, "You can not say anything Sam," he nods "Josh was talking to Toby. Secretly. He was helping with the campaign. I know that helped ground Josh then. But now, I don't think they have talked. CJ and Toby haven't talked. She won't even talk about him. I can't believe how so many things have changed."

"Yea, me either."

They both just think about what has been said. How much they miss those early days in the white house, we all miss as well.

"No matter how much things change between you and Josh, he will always depend on you more than anyone else."

"Sam you don't…"

Interrupting her Sam says "I know you left, but Donna when you were in Germany. I wasn't even there and I know how torn up he was. No one has seen Josh lose it like that. Never. Nothing can change the feelings that he has for you."

As Sam is saying this he gets up and sits in the chair next to Donna.

She looks him square in the eye and says "I forgot how much I missed you Sam. You always see the bigger picture. You really should stay."

"I don't know. I got so trampled last time. Started out with so much hope and ended with not so much."

"There is nothing else like it though"

"You sound like Josh"

Donna shrugs "I guess that he has had an influence on me"

Sam gives her a look

"Okay a big influence" they both laugh a little and then she gets serious "Sam he does need help, he's going to hit that point soon. I wish I could help him but right now, and trust me on this, it would not come out right. You can help him Sam."

"I don't know Donna. It's not really my place."

Donna looks disappointed so Sam says "I will think about it"

"Thank you Sam"

At this point they get up and hug again, as Donna continues "I really did miss you"

"Me too, I missed this" pointing to the office, meaning the job

Donna smiles again and says, "There really is nothing else like it"

A/N: If there is enough reviews, I have another missing scene from Transition written but between my favorite couple J/D, so I will post it, if there is interest. I also have some post eps from the beginning of the season I have been sitting on. If I should post them, let me know. I love feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: J/D missing scene from Transition.

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put one in the first chapter, here it is… I own nothing.

I have to thank my beta because she might just be the best person ever. Also thank you everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me!

After Donna's talk with Sam, she got a call from the future first lady. She wanted someone to talk over redecorating the new "first family" home. Even though what she really wanted wastime with hopefully her new chief of staff. On her way thereDonna ran into Josh, where he told her that he wouldn't be able to figure things out between them in the time line she had set out. She left the building to go have lunch with Mrs. Santos feeling not as hopeful as she was that morning. But she was unaware of Josh's meltdown, and a half-hour into their lunchher phone rang.

"Excuse me Mrs. Santos"

"At least you didn't say Ma'm this time"

Donna just smiles as she picks up the phone and walks away "Hello"

We flash to Josh on his phone in his office "Hey Donna"

"Josh"

There's a pause, Josh looks a little scared, and Donna just looks amused.

She breaks the silence "I saw Sam, he looked good. I hope he stays"

"I think he will"

"Josh don't force him…"

"I know, I am going to try not to push to hard anymore"

There's silence again…

Donna has to break it again "Josh I am feeling a sense of déjà vu here, was there a reason you called?"

He pauses then "Yes, of course, I wanted to know if you still had the numbers CNN were putting out about some of the cabinet positions."

"I had it at CJ's yesterday, they are still there"

"Well I need them"

"Josh, I'm with Mrs. Santos"

"Did you accept the job already?"

"Josh" exasperated.

He decides to just stick to his plan "I need the information when do you think you could get them"

Donna sighs "I will run home before I come back to the office in like a half an hour"

"Okay" as Josh nods his head, smiling determined.

Donna a little annoyed hangs up the phone.

Donna walks into CJ's apartment. She goes into the guest room looking through papers as she hears a knock at the door. She looks around confused, who would be at the door?

She goes and opens the door and standing there is a very nervous lookingJosh.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah, I just…" he stumbles a bit

She cuts in rambling because she's pretty angry, "Josh, you make me come here to get these numbers when you could have just printed out another copy, and then you show up here, what is going…"

He cuts her off with a kiss, when he pulls away Donna says laughing "So you made me come here so we could do this in the middle of the day? You couldn't have waited until tonight? Don't you have this crazy schedule you are suppose to keep on top of?"

"Not anymore"

Donna looks at him confused "What?"

"I am taking a vacation"

"What?"

Josh laughs, for the first time actually looking relaxed "I am taking a break, a vacation and I want you to come with me"

Donna completely confused now "What?"

Josh takes two pieces of paper out of his pocket "Me, you, a beach, no work"

As he is handing her the tickets "What?"

"Leave with me, lets forget about transition for a week, it will all be waiting for us when we get back. You were right what you said to me, if we don't figure this out now, we never will. And Donna, I wouldn't be able to live with that."

Donna still shocked beyond words, but smiling now "What?"

"When I said I wouldn't be able to figure it out under your time table, I was just scared and overwhelmed. Donna for years I have been all about work, but in the white house that was because if there was work there was you. And then you left. I had nothing else except for the campaign. Now I have you and Donna there's nothing else like it. If you aren't going to be working with me, than works not enough anymore. Come away with me Donnatella"

As hesays thishe takesher arms and with that contactDonna's smile goes up to her eyes "Of course, I can not think of something I would rather do"

They hug, a fierce, promising hug.

Then reality hits "Oh my god! When are we leaving? We have to pack; I have to call Mrs. Santos and the office to let them know and…"

Josh sitting down on the couch "Vacation's about relaxing, this doesn't seem like that"

"Josh you need to get up. We can relax on the plane!"

She pulls him up dragging him into the room so she can start to pack.

"Oh this is more like it"

"Yea, you wish Josh!"

A/N: This was all I was going to have for this story but if there are enough reviews and the inspiration strikes there could be more. So please review! The more reviews, the more I want to post.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I love all of you who reviewed! Thank you so much it meansa lotto me.

I love my beta... she is the best person in the world, what would I do without her? Probably not get through the day!

Donna and Josh are in CJ's guest room, there are boxes and things all over the place. He is lying on the bed as she is searching through all the draws. She is a little frantic and overwhelmed.

"Really Donna, it will be okay, whatever you don't have we can always buy there or in the airport"

Donna still looking through draws and mumbling to herself "oh my god, I still have to talk to CJ, and where would I have put that..."

"Donna I think you are having a nutty"

"JOSH!" Finally turning to look at him, "This is crazy how am I going to be packed in time? The plane leaves in three hours, that means I have to be packed in one because you know we are suppose to be there early and I still have to go to my apartment, and get stuff from there and I have to buy a bathing suit…" pauses for a second "Josh, you're packed already aren't you?"

Josh looks sheepishly around "Um…"

"What? Josh you have to leave right now and go pack!"

"Donna why don't you finish packing and then we can go to my apartment and I can pack"

"Josh there is too much to do" giving him a little pout

"I don't want to leave you"

When he says this Donna's face breaks into a huge grin.

"Aw Josh"

"Don't make fun of me"

"Me, never!"

He whines "Donnaaaa…"

"Josh, you have to go pack and I have to go run a few errands. Go pack and I will meet you at your apartment in one hour and then we will go to the airport. Okay?"

"Fine, but I really don't think this packing thing is all that important. How many clothes do we need when we will be in the hotel most of the time?" He looks at her suggestively

Donna just looks at him and yells, "GO!"

Josh laughs, gets ups up off the bed walks over to her and kisses her lightly on the lips and walks out the door.

As Josh walks into his apartment, he realizes that he's not the only one there.

"Hello?"

Sam walks out of his kitchen

"Hey Josh!"

"What are you doing here? You are suppose to be covering the office, how am I suppose to leave if you leave in the middle of the day? And how did you get in here? You still have my extra key?"

"Josh calm down, I was just coming to check to make sure you are actually on that flight Otto booked for you. Because I will be damned if you decided to just stay in your apartment and watch CNN and develop strategies and not rest your brain."

"Sam don't worry so much. I am going."

"You are not even packed yet? You left the office an hour ago, where have you been?"

Josh looks shifty as he says "Um around?"

Obviously the cat is going to come out of the bag once people realize he and Donna are going away the same week but how does he tell people?

Sam gives him a look "Josh where were you?"

"CJ's" Josh says waving it off, walking into the kitchen.

Sam looks very confused "CJ's? Why?"

"Why not?" Josh says looking through the cabinets not really knowing what he's looking for

Exasperated "Josh"

"Donna was there, I needed to talk to her"

"Why was Donna at CJ's? I saw her in the office today?

"What's with the third degree?"

"If you would just tell me what is going on…"

Josh gives up, leaning against the counter, looking at Sam he says, "Fine" he smiles "I was asking Donna to come with me"

It takes a few seconds, but Sam realizes just what Josh is saying.

He is very excited and starts to ramble, "Oh my god! You and Donna really… since when? How did it happen? This is why… she told me she couldn't get through to you. Josh! I guess I was wrong in assuming you did not have a life"

"Not entirely, and Sam you are worse than a woman"

"Come on, I have been waiting for this for a long time, I deserve details"

"You have been waiting?"

"Yea, I'm sure everyone in the West Wing is happy to here you to finally got together"

Josh surprised "What?"

"Oh come on Josh, everyone knew you could not live without her"

Josh's voice gets high "Everyone?"

"Yes Josh, you guys always had a thing"

Josh just looks nervous because people were talking about him and they knew how he felt when he couldn't even explain it for years. Sam continues.

"CJ didn't tell you this when she found out?"

"Um she doesn't know, I don't think… you're the first person I told"

Sam smiles, touched

There is silence for a second, and then Sam continues "So tell me this at least… when did it start?"

"Well I kissed her for the first time a few weeks ago, and then nothing, but everything changed on the night before Election Day."

Sam realizing the timing "And then Leo? You guys never talked… that's why…

"You keep saying that, what did she say to you?"

"Nothing really she was just worried about you and she said that she couldn't get through to you, I was confused at why, but now, kinda making sense."

"I made her worry that much? I thought she didn't understand anymore"

"Josh, Donna is the one who will always get you"

"Yeah, I'm slowly getting that"

Josh looks like for the first time he knows exactly what he wants and he is going to get it.

"Sam I have to pack, so if there's not anything else…"

Sam starts towards the door but wavers "I could help you pack?"

"Sam I want you to run the office"

"Come on Josh there is not that much I can do, it's getting late and I want to here more about you and Donna"

Sam looks way to hopeful for Josh to shoot him down. He starts to walk to his room and says

"Fine you can stay but I am not doing the whole girl talk thing"

"Sure, Sure."

A/N: I think I have about two more chapters in me! But they won't come without reviews. Good or bad, just let me know what you think.


End file.
